Por amarte así
by Marinuqui
Summary: Canción de Cristian Castro. Dramione


Siempre serás la niña que me llena el alma  
>Como mar inquieto, como un mar en calma<br>Siempre tan lejana como el horizonte

Siempre serás esa muchacha de ojos castaños que tanto me roba el corazón. Siempre serás esa joven a la que miro y al saber que está bien, me deja tranquilo a su lado. Porque ella es única para mí. Siempre sale por la puerta con una mirada de cierta diversión, acompañada de sus queridos amigos. La miro y ella me mira. Sonríe disimulando a sus amigos, aunque los dos sabemos que me sonríe a mí. O eso quiero pensar yo. Aún no lo sé si soy sincero. Siempre me siento inquieto cuando ella se aleja de mi vida. Cuando simplemente me mira de aquella manera tan conocida por mí, siento cómo mi corazón se hiela. La verdad no es que sea una cosa agradable para mí que esté tan alejada. La necesito a mi lado aunque no lo parezca. Mi frialdad solo es una muestra de lo que la necesito. No quiero ser débil, y sin embargo lo soy al notarla tan lejos…

Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios  
>Sólo queda el eco de mi desengaño<br>Sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando

Me tumbo siempre, cada noche, sobre la cama pensando en ella. Cierro los ojos, tal vez así saboreando el silencio de la habitación y solo pienso en ella. En su melena castaña y algo rebelde. En su mirada tan fría y a la vez tan cálida. Porque mi corazón la ama sin que yo pueda hacer nada. Porque siempre creía que al decir tu nombre, me encontraría con una mirada tranquila, con cariño incluso. Pero no es así. La primera vez que te llamé Hermione, me miraste sorprendida, de tal manera que sentí un puñal clavarse en mi corazón. Y allí aparecía él, ese muchacho al que más odio. Todos piensan que yo, Draco Malfoy, odio a Harry Potter. Pero no es así. Yo le odio a él, el que parece ser el dueño de tu corazón. Ron…Así lo llamas tú…Yo lo llamo comadreja. Y aún intento engañarme aunque no lo creas. Aún intento pensar que no te amo, llamándote así sangre sucia. Pero no sirve de nada mi amor. Yo te sigo amando de igual manera y todas las noches lloro desconsolado por amarte… Y sigo soñando, sigo soñando que te sigo amando, haciéndose así cada día realidad. Cada día noto más que te amo, cada día más, cada día mi corazón late más acelerado y siempre acabo con la misma pregunta… ¿Por qué yo?

Será  
>Será como tú quieras pero así será<br>Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más  
>Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento<p>

Sé que sabes lo que yo siento por ti. Lo sé cuando nos miramos en clase, apartando así la mirada rápidamente. Sonrío. Todos piensan porque me río de ti. Qué ingenuos amor mío, que ingenuos al pensar que yo me burlo de ti. Sangre sucia es una forma de hablar. Ambos sabemos que es para alejarme de ti y sin embargo no lo consigo, porque yo te amo de una manera indescriptible. Tú no lo sé. Tal vez amas a la comadreja, pero sé que yo soy importante en tu corazón. Si tengo que esperar a que reconozcas que te mueres por saborear mis labios, esperaré. Créeme Granger, que lo haré con tal de poder estrecharte entre mis brazos y aspirar tu aroma con delicadeza. Que si tengo que quedarme colgado de este sentimiento, esperar tal vez a que tú lo correspondas, o esperar en balde, lo haré. Lo haré porque te amo, bien lo sabes, y no amaré a nadie cómo te amo a ti

Por amarte así  
>Es esa mi fortuna<br>Es ese mi castigo

Y entonces, siempre acabo pensando si es una tortura amarte o en cambio es una de las mayores fortunas. Lo es porque eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo a mi punto de ver. Sin embargo, es una tortura verte con él, mientras te abraza y besa esos labios tan deseados por mí. Te quiero tanto Hermione…Sí, Hermione… ¿Acaso yo no puedo ser sensible? La necesito tanto…Si es que no puede ser…No puede ser que la necesite tanto…Que te necesite tanto… ¿Acaso no comprendes lo mucho que te quiero? ¿Acaso te cuesta entender que yo, Draco Malfoy, sangre limpia, me haya enamorado de ti, Hermione Granger, sangre impura? Lo sé, es algo tan insólito que ni yo mismo entiendo…No entiendo cómo he llegado a amarte así…

Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido  
>Yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo<br>Por amarte así

Sé que lo nuestro debe ser un amor prohibido, si es que existe tal amor. Pero… ¡Qué coño! ¡Claro que existe, Granger! Existe este amor que siento por ti, al igual que el deseo en tus pupilas. Sé que es así, no hace falta ninguna negación. Y necesito estar contigo. Una vez, en el pasillo. Estabas tú allí, paseando. Entonces, me recuerdo cómo te estampé contra la pared. Al principio parecías preocupada. Después te relajaste al ver quién era. No tenías miedo. Sonreías, tal vez pensando que no me temías. Sonreí satisfecho al pensar que así era. Te acorrale contra sobre la pared con una de mis manos, mientras la otra se posaba sobre la fría pared, a la altura de tu rostro. Al principio me miras cómo diciéndome que no temes enfrentarte a mí. Pero después me miras sorprendida y desconcertada, sabiendo que no era esa mi intención. Me muero por tenerte y entonces me acerco peligrosamente. Tú no te apartas, me miras los labios con deseo y entonces nos besamos con pasión, con una intensidad que nadie puede contar. Porque la pasión que sentimos es algo inexplicable. Tu lengua recorre mi boca. Al principio es con cierta timidez, después la mía se acerca contra la tuya…Por amarte así, mis labios se mueren por los tuyos

A un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla  
>Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla<br>Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

Y entonces, me despierto, con algo de sudor, con una lágrima en mi rostro. Te busco desesperado, pero no estás a mi lado. Me levanto un poco, apoyando así mis codos sobre mis piernas. Miro al hueco vacío de la sábana y entonces empiezo a llorar, ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos. No quiero estar lejos de ti, quiero que esto se acabe. Pero siempre sucede igual. A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de pociones, te sientas a mi lado y tus ojos se encuentran con los míos de forma rápida. Entonces te sonrojas y miras hacia otro lado. No me quieres ver. Lo entiendo, créeme. Sin embargo, deseo besar esos labios que se fruncen cuando el profesor pasa de ti. Esos labios tan carnosos y dulces. Me muerdo los míos débilmente, en un simple roce casi etéreo mientras observo tu gesto. Después mi mirada se desciende a tus delicadas manos. Las mías están a tu lado. ¡Qué dulce tentación! ¡Qué deseo de poder rozarlas, amor! Pero no puedo…No puedo acariciarte, y entonces me miras, y ese fuego que habita mi corazón se enciende, de tal manera que mis ojos caen rendidos a la llama de la pasión

Por amarte así  
>Por amarte así<br>Por amarte

Porque te amo, Hermione. Es un delito hacerlo. Yo, el que años te lleva insultando, era con la intención de ocultar ese sentimiento que surgió con tan solo verte. Me destrozaba las miradas asesinas que me mandabas, hasta que al final estas se han convertido en miradas de compasión y cierta pena que sientes hacia mí. No sé qué es lo peor…Que me odies, o que me tengas compasión. Tú…Mi amor prohibido…Tú, mi enemiga…Tú, esa persona inalcanzable. Tú, la que me consigues enloquecer, con tu cabello enmarañado y esa sonrisa que tanto me encandila. Entonces es cuando sé que nunca serás mía. Por el pasillo, al verme, me sonríes. Pasas por al lado mío, nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar y sigues hacia adelante. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, y aunque me gustaría no hacerlo, me giro. Me giro para poder observarte cómo doblas la curva, y entonces yo me giro, siguiendo mi camino, no sin antes sonreír. Porque te amo, Hermione…

Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja  
>Por ir tras de tu huella convertido en sombra<br>Presa del amor que me negaste un día

Un día, me acuerdo yo bien de él. Te vi a lo lejos marchar, con un grupo de libros. Te seguí curioso, sin saber si estaba haciendo bien. Bueno, sabía que no, pero no podía evitar seguirte y saber a dónde te dirigías. Entraste a un aula, y me asomé por la puerta. Allí estabas tú, llorando. Me acuerdo cómo abrí la puerta aún más. Observarte llorar me mataba, pero aún más que me miraras con desconfianza y algo de recelo. Lo entendía, sin embargo, me senté al lado tuyo. Te limpiaste las mejillas con rapidez, pero aún seguían las lágrimas descendiendo por tu rostro. Mi mano te limpió la mejilla con cautela y levantaste la mirada con algo de sorpresa. No te lo esperabas, y menos de mí. Lo sé, pero no pude evitar sentirme dolido. Te miré a los ojos y seguí limpiándote el rostro. Aún recuerdo la frase que te dije "No llores Granger, no merece la pena…" Sonreíste, de esa forma que tanto me enloquece y suspiraste. Tus ojos se encontraron con los míos y te besé la frente. Sonreíste otra vez, apenas uno segundos, hasta que te diste cuenta de algo. Me miraste sorprendida, te levantaste nerviosa y te marchaste del lugar con rapidez. Me quedé helado, en el sitio. Entonces la oscuridad se cernió sobre mí, envolviéndome entre sus brazos…

Contando los segundos que pasan por verte  
>Haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte<br>Soñando hasta despierto por hacerte mía

Llego a mi cuarto, algo cansado por todo. El porqué me rehúyes me mata, me enloquece, y de mientras miró al reloj de vez en cuando, deseando que llegue el día de mañana para poder verte, poder ver tus ojos y encontrar una explicación a tu comportamiento. ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Te amo… ¿No lo crees? ¿Acaso duras de este sentimiento tan puro? ¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando contigo? ¡No es justo, amor! No es justo que me trates así, con frialdad, con cierto odio tal vez… Pero… ¿Qué digo? En el fondo tú no tienes la culpa, cariño. La tengo yo. Es normal que dudes de mi amor, que creas que estoy jugando contigo. Pero no es así. Te necesito tanto…Todo lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá. Deseo tenerte entre mis brazos, poder aspirar tu aroma con una sonrisa, acariciar con mis dedos tu sedoso cabello y besar tu cuello con cierto sigilo. Después, besar tu mandíbula con cierta ternura, mordiéndola alguna vez que otra cómo juego que entretenga, para acabar con un labio a labio. Porque deseo hacerte mía, hacer de esos labios tuyos mis prisioneros del propio delirio. Porque nuestra pasión sería eterno, porque nunca te dejaría amor…

Será  
>Será como tú quieras pero así será<br>Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más  
>Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento<p>

Pero el tiempo pasa. Ya no somos chicos de escuela. Somos adultos. Entro en la sala acompañada de mi querida esposa y buena amiga. Solo amigos, amigos que deben tener descendencia, pero amigos al fin y al cabo. Me da la mano, como dándome apoyo. Yo soy su acompañante. La has invitado a ella, y ahí estoy yo, sentado sobre la silla, al lado de esa mujer de cabello rubio. Levanto la vista cuando todos lo hacen. Me doy la vuelta, allí estás tú, con tu vestido blanco y tu sonrisa tímida. Es un vestido sencillo el que llevas, además de que tu cabello está ligeramente agrupado, sin darlo mucho volumen.

Avanzas con una sonrisa. Mi corazón se parte en dos. Ese muchacho levanta la vista con una sonrisa, feliz. Mi odio crece, sobre todo al saber que serás de él y no mía. Pero así será, será cómo tú quieras amor…La boda pasa, llega el momento de la verdad. Me miras un momento, nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sonrío, con una lágrima empezando a recorrer mi rostro. Miras a los demás, y finaliza todo con un "sí, quiero". Entonces, cierro los ojos, y cuando los abro, me encuentro besándote con él. A la salida de la Iglesia, salís los primeros, seguidos de las personas. Astoria y yo nos quedamos dentro. Entonces, plantada en la puerta, agarrada a él, te giras y me miras. Nos quedamos así, plantados, segundos mirándonos. Te llama la atención, le asientes, me vuelves a mirar y te marchas. Y entonces yo me quedo allí plantado, esperando, esperando a que regreses con ella consolándome, mientras yo me quedo así, aún enamorado de ti…


End file.
